


221 Kitty

by ladyprydian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Catlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scribbled art for the ever so brilliant Let's Draw Sherlock Tumblr. I don't have a Tumblr account so you won't see it there but, seriously, check it out!!</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	221 Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the, frankly, TERRIBLE photo of my scribble. It was taken with my phone in GOOD lighting.
> 
> *Sigh*
> 
> Drawn in the style of Simon's cat. If you haven't seen Simon's Cat you can check it out here:  
> [Simons Cat](http://www.simonscat.com/)


End file.
